


My Breast Bro

by snuggleskull



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Fluff and Smut, Fontcest, Lactation Kink, papyrus nyehs erotically, puns, skelepreg, skeletitties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snuggleskull/pseuds/snuggleskull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted on tumblr. Sans assists Papyrus with a sticky situation ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Breast Bro

Papyrus stifled a whimper as his sleeping shirt brushed over his breasts. They were engorged with milk. His nipples were stiff peaks, ready to be suckled on. The thin material of his shirt irritated them in the worst way.

It was so tempting to just give in and go to the baby bones’ room. Papyrus knew that nursing would relieve the painful pressure. But he had to remain strong! He and Sans had decided to begin weaning their sweet bundle of bones over a week ago. If Papyrus gave in now, all of their hard work would be undone.

His phalanges prodded the swollen orange flesh that covered his rib cage. He let out a soft little moan. Neither he nor Sans knew when his breasts would dissipate. Papyrus’ pregnant belly had disappeared almost immediately after giving birth. It had been several days since Papyrus last nursed their baby bones and yet the magically conjured breasts were still here.

Papyrus had been relieved to stop breastfeeding at first. It meant that he might soon be able to leave Sans alone with their baby bones for longer than a few hours. Who knew that the process would be so uncomfortable?

He walked out of the bathroom and into the adjoined bedroom. His brother already laid sound asleep on their bed. There were dark circles beneath his eye sockets, but a genuinely content smile on his face. Parenting was exhausting, especially for a lazybones like Sans. Papyrus caressed his brother’s skull and clacked his teeth against Sans’ forehead.

He lifted up the blanket and laid down besides the smaller skeleton. A firm boney arm immediately slung over his hip bones, dragging Papyrus closer to his brother. Sans’ skull lulled towards him, resting on Papyrus’ breasts.

“NYEH! BROTHER-” Papyrus whispered. But Sans didn’t stir. The weight on his chest was unbearable!

Papyrus closed his eye sockets and tried to ignore it. He was so tired. Sans’ breath blew right through his shirt. His erect nipples tingled. Papyrus couldn’t decide if the stimulation was pleasurable or painful. Either way, it was beyond aggravating.

He stared up at the ceiling beseechingly. Sans nuzzled against his chest. There was no way he could sleep like this! He pushed his brother, but Sans’ grip only tightened. He let out a sob of frustration.

His brother groaned as he slowly woke up. Sans’ eyes opened up a crack. The sound of Papyrus’ distress is what had finally roused him.

“Pap. What’s wrong?” Sans asked groggily.

“PLEASE, BROTHER. MY BREASTS ARE VERY SENSITIVE. MOVE.”

Sans quickly sat up. A relieved puff of breath left Papyrus. He could feel his eye sockets beginning to water.

“You got something you need to get off your chest, Pap?” Sans winked at him.

The dam burst and Papyrus began to cry. He was just so tired and uncomfortable. Papyrus usually tolerated his brother’s puns, but this situation was beyond him.

“Oh, stars! Papyrus, I’m sorry.” Sans’ grin slid off his face. He hesitantly put his hand on Papyrus’ cheekbone, wiping his orange tears away with his thumb.

“I can be an insensitive bonehead, yeah?” Sans apologized.

Papyrus shook his head in disagreement. This wasn’t Sans’ fault. He leaned into his brother’s touch.

“NO, SANS. EVEN IF YOUR SENSE OF HUMOR IS QUESTIONABLE, YOU ARE NOT A BONEHEAD. I AM JUST TIRED AND IN DISCOMFORT.”

Sans stared at Papyrus for a moment. His deep dark eye sockets considering. He leaned over Papyrus and gently clacked their teeth together.

Papyrus moaned and opened his jaw. Sans’ thick blue tongue met his own. They kissed deeply as Sans’ hand moved down to cup Papyrus’ breast. Papyrus broke away from the kiss with a gasp.

“Is this okay, bro?” Sans asked. His phalanges massaged the taut flesh. He thumbed Papyrus’ nipple through his sleeping shirt.

“SANS!” Papyrus shouted. His spine arched up involuntarily, caught between the urge for more and the overstimulation. Sans chuckled and pulled away.

“PLEASE, SANS. DON’T STOP.”

“Alright. But you gotta keep quiet. Don’t wanna wake up the baby bones.” Sans held a finger up to his mouth and grinned. Papyrus nodded frantically. The expression on Sans’ face making him blush. It promised pleasurable things.

Sans’ hand dipped beneath Papyrus’ shirt, the only piece of clothing he wore to bed. He purposefully brushed against Papyrus’ rib bones as he lifted the garment up. Sans left a trail of kisses in his wake, working his way up from his brother’s spine.

It was all Papyrus could do to lay there, a trembling and panting mess. He bit one of his own phalanges to prevent any further shouted encouragements. He writhed as his shirt was dragged up and over his pert nipples

“Stars, Pap. You’re so full.”

Sans held Papyrus’ swollen breasts. The flesh cast an orange glow on his white bones. He gently began to massage them. Papyrus squirmed, unable to remain still as his brother’s mouth made it’s way up his heaving chest.

By this point, Sans was breathing hard. Sweat dripped down his skull. The blue flush of his face matched his tongue which was tormenting Papyrus because it was avoiding the area that most desired its attention. Sans hovered above one of Papyrus’ nipples, his hot breath teasing.

“You gotta tell me if this is what you want, Pap.” Sans murmured.

Shakily Papyrus released the finger he’d been using to stifle his cries. He reached down and cradled the back of his brother’s skull. Sans groaned as Papyrus guided his mouth onto his tit.

“PLEASE, BROTHER. I NEED YO-” Papyrus was cut off as Sans began suck on his swollen breast. He threw back his head in a silent cry. He clutched Sans desperately to his breast as he felt the milk leaking out of him.

Sans steadily laved and sucked, drinking his brother’s milk. He was dizzy with it all; Papyrus’ sweet taste in his mouth, his soft flesh against his teeth, his brother’s suppressed pleas echoing in his skull.

When no more milk flowed from Papyrus’ breast, Sans released it and gave it a consoling kiss. He rolled his brother’s other breast in his hand. His phalanges teased and pinched Papyrus’ neglected nipple.

Liquid spurted from it as Papyrus squealed in pleasure. Sans lapped up the milk that had spilled. He reached down with his free hand to fondle Papyrus’ exposed pelvis. The younger skeleton wailed at the dual sensations as Sans stimulated the most sensitive parts of his body.

“NYEH. BROTHER, I’M CLOSE. PLEASE!”

Papyrus was so overwhelmed that he hardly knew what he was begging his brother for. He thrust his pelvis into Sans’ touch and clasped the sheets tightly as he felt the pleasure rising inside him. Sans sped up the motion of his fingers rubbing against his brother’s bones. He allowed his teeth to graze against Papyrus’ breast.

“SANS!” Papyrus screamed his brother’s name as he came. His bones rattled with the pleasure of orgasm. It felt like he rode out the waves of his release for an eternity, before consciousness returned to his shaking body.

Papyrus had to hold back another exclamation. Sans was still sucking at his breast, milk dripping from his over full mouth. One of his hands was stuck down his pants. His bright pupils were focused on Papyrus’ face.

Papyrus eagerly reached down to join his brother. His phalanges barely touched Sans’ bones before his brother began to shudder. Eye sockets shut tight, Sans mouth dropped open as he grunted. It was one of the most beautiful things Papyrus had ever seen.

Sans collapsed on top of his brother, entirely spent. Milk dribbled down his jaw bone. Papyrus fondly wiped it away and held Sans close.

“You’re so perfect, Papyrus.” Sans panted.

“WELL, I CAN’T DENY THAT I AM VERY GREAT, BUT YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL, SANS.” Papyrus stroked Sans’ skull.

“I still think you’re the breast, bro.” Papyrus could feel the grin stretching across his brother’s face. He paused for a moment.

“SANS! NO PUNS IN THE BEDROOM!” Papyrus screeched. Sans laughed.

“I never agreed to that. I’m gonna milk this for all it’s worth.”

“ARGH!”

“I’m really racking ‘em up.” Sans winked up at Papyrus.

“SANS!”Papyrus whined. His mischievous brother opened his mouth as if to continue, but stopped when they both heard a familiar shrieking. They both looked guiltily towards the bedroom door.

They had woken up their baby bones. Papyrus pulled his shirt on. His breasts still felt sensitive, but they no longer ached. Sans put a hand on his brother’s shoulder.

“You go back to bed. I’ll take care of ‘em.” Sans tenderly pressed him down onto the bed. Papyrus yawned as Sans pulled the blanket over him. He smiled sleepily up at his brother. The last thing he saw as he drifted to sleep was his brother’s own loving smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by bones-n-boners on tumblr. You can find me over on snuggleskull.tumblr.com. Thanks for reading fellow skelesinners :3


End file.
